1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for the care of contact lenses having at least one container made of glass. A platinum layer is applied to an interior side of the container, and an aqueous H.sub.2 O.sub.2 care solution can be filled into the container for sterilization and/or disinfection. A lid is provided for closing the container.
2. Description of Related Art
An arrangement of this type is known from German Patent Document DE 196 24 095 C1. In addition, as is known from German Patent Document DE 24 25 714 B2, contact lenses, particularly soft contact lenses, can be sterilized by hydrogen peroxide in an aqueous solution such as a 3%-aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution. The hydrogen peroxide residue is decomposed by a decomposition catalyst into water and oxygen for removal. In this decomposition, the platinum layer in the container, which is known from German Patent Document DE 196 24 095 C1, acts as the catalyst. Gases are formed during the care of the contact lenses and the catalytic decomposition of the hydrogen peroxide.
An arrangement for the care of contact lenses of this type is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,693. In this arrangement, openings for the escape of the forming gas are provided in a lid which can be screwed onto a container. In an arrangement known from German Patent Document 32 30 231 A1, openings are provided in a container through which gas can escape. In an area of the openings, a covering is provided; this covering is permeable to steam but forms a blockage which is impermeable to liquid. It is known from British Patent Document GB 2 209 845 to provide a pressure control valve for the escape of forming gases in a container. The arrangement known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,027 has a sealing device provided between an upper edge of a container and a screwed-on lid. The sealing device is deformed when gas pressure is created so that excess gas can escape. In the known arrangements, the lids are screwed onto the container into which the aqueous H.sub.2 O.sub.2 care solution is filled. Liquid particles entrained during exiting of the gas appear toward the outside.